Alan and Derek
The relationship between Human Druid Emissary Alan Deaton and Evolved Beta Werewolf Derek Hale Deaton and Derek have been connected for longer than Derek even realized due to the fact that Deaton was the Druid Emissary to the Hale Pack; however, since only a select few were aware of Deaton's identity within the pack (including the Alpha, Talia Hale, her daughter and second-in-command, Laura Hale, and Talia's brother Peter Hale), Derek was unaware of what Deaton had done for his family for quite a long time. They first "met" in Season 1's Heart Monitor, when Derek came to see Deaton at his animal clinic to question him about a deer with a spiral drawn on its side, which Derek stated Deaton had found three months earlier. However, this was just a ploy to get a feel for Deaton because Derek suspected that he was actually the Alpha who had been wreaking havoc on Beacon Hills for weeks, or otherwise protecting him. This led to Derek holding him hostage in his car, though Deaton was able to mysteriously escape with few injuries. After Derek ascended to the rank of Alpha after killing Peter Hale, Deaton kept up with his actions, including his growing pack, even healing him and Scott when they were poisoned by wolfsbane in a fight against the Argent Hunters. They met again after Peter's spirit manipulated newly-activated Banshee Lydia Martin into resurrecting Peter with a blood sacrifice from Derek. Deaton made it clear that he was unimpressed by Derek's recent attempts at leadership before warning him against trusting Peter; instead, he suggested that Derek put his trust in Scott, who currently didn't have much trust in him. The two began working more closely with each other on an ally level throughout Season 3 when the Hale Pack and their allies were dealing with a war on two fronts against the Alpha Pack and the Darach Jennifer Blake, with Deaton trying to help keep the supernaturals of Beacon Hills alive while also being targeted himself. He continued to act as an ally of Derek's when the Hale Pack disbanded and the McCall Pack was formed following Scott's ascension to True Alpha, and Derek became a close ally of its members. Deaton was then instrumental in helping locate Derek after he had been kidnapped by Kate Argent at the end of the season, as he recognized the symbol on the ammunition left at his loft as belonging to the Calavera Family of Hunters. When the pack then found Derek de-aged at La Iglesia, Deaton was the first person they turned to for help in figuring out how to turn him back, with Deaton performing tests to determine what had happened to him. Deaton also assisted the pack in dealing with the Deadpool and all of the assassins who appeared in town to reap the bounties of all the supernaturals on the list. However, Derek left Beacon Hills shortly afterward, and Deaton and Derek had little to no contact after this occurred. Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 1= In Heart Monitor, In Night School, In Co-Captain, |-|Season 2= In Raving, In Fury, In Master Plan, |-|Season 3A= In Frayed, In Currents, In Visionary, In Alpha Pact, |-|Season 4= In The Dark Moon, In 117, In Orphaned, In A Promise to the Dead, Trivia *Deaton has stated on several occasions that he was in love with Derek's mother, Talia Hale. It is unknown if the feelings between them were requited or not. Gallery Derek and deaton heart monitor.png|''Heart Monitor'' Derek and deaton heart monitor 1.png|''Heart Monitor'' Derek and deaton heart monitor 2.jpg|''Heart Monitor'' Derek and deaton heart monitor 3.jpg|''Heart Monitor'' Derek and deaton heart monitor 4.jpg|''Heart Monitor'' Derek deaton scott isaac raving 1.jpg|''Raving'' Derek deaton scott isaac raving.jpg|''Raving'' Derek and deaton raving 1.jpg|''Raving'' Derek and deaton raving 2.jpg|''Raving'' Derek and deaton raving 3.jpg|''Raving'' Derek and deaton raving 4.jpg|''Raving'' Deaton derek and scott raving.jpg|''Raving'' Druid alan deaton treating poisoning.jpg|''Raving'' Derek and deaton fury.jpg|''Fury'' Derek and deaton fury 1.jpg|''Fury'' Derek and deaton fury 2.jpg|''Fury'' Derek and deaton fury 3.jpg|''Fury'' Derek and deaton fury 4.jpg|''Fury'' Derek and deaton fury 5.jpg|''Fury'' Derek and deaton fury 6.jpg|''Fury'' Derek and deaton fury 7.jpg|''Fury'' Category:Relationships Category:Ally Relationships Category:Male Relationships Category:Hale Pack